God's Lover
God's Lover (God's lover) is the fifteenth episode of Denma. Summary The title comes from the phrase of Minzy's Twitter profile God's Lover. This phrase isn't uses in 2017. In the fan meeting, on September 17, 2017, Time to meet god Yang, brother Yang, Mr. Yang was opened, the author said that, he was delighted to receive a his Twitter follow from Minzy, and at that time he had to prepare for the next episode after Pigear, so he named the next episode to God's Lover among the phrase in her profile. In Volume 4, it's revealed that this is a unfolding drama about a self-righteous tyrant Dr. God (Goad), who's raving about love, and a ruthless conspiracy on the scale of an escaped planet. In Volume 5, it's contains a process in which a dead God (Goad) loses his physical body and lives in the network. Dr. God, who has become a god-like entity with all networks under his control. The lonely solitude still remains, but the infinite love is once again endlessly naive but a bit bitterly endless. There's the frame story. It has Bella, Thesis, Terra as its background. Usually Silverquick story (Arcel) is come out in A.E. But this time it came out in the formal episode. And the delivery story starts at (13). Peri Kim, who's former vocalist & guitarist of MAAN, and current singer songwriter & guitarist, he released the digital single album Space Cat on July 23, 2017, inspired by this episode. link (Korean) He released the room version (Korean) on August 30. The song Soobin sang was later written the music by someone else. On September 30, 2015, a song written by a singer-songwriter, Kim Baram, influenced the author's lyrics and was uploaded to YouTube. And on November 13, 2017, this song was posted on Naver Music. At the fan meeting, on September 17, 2017, Time to meet god Yang, brother Yang, Mr. Yang, he says when he wrote the song lyrics, he thought that it was only a cartoon even though the author thought this is funny, but when he received the song made by the lyrics, he said he was embarrassed. In (102), "God: I will... / Soobin: May, I... / God: Protect you! / Soobin: Love you." But original version writes that "God: I will... / Soobin: May you... / God: Protect! / Soobin: Love you." The author would have intended God's line and Soobin's line to be together. But this is translated like this because it doesn't fit the inversion of English. According to the interview (Korean), the author said that he first thinks about the last scene where God flies over the city, and he serialized the God's Lover. Here're the fan arts. link, January 26, 2015 Chs. Chs. with articles. Characters Quanx ability used *Jet: Joining, Gravity Manipulation *Randolph: Inhuman Strength *Adam: Teleportation, Cube *Yahwah: Control Transcriptomes, Penetration *Hador: Equivalent Mass Exchange *Korah: Memory Reading *Arcel: Electromagnetic Pulse *Fat killer: Partial Teleportation *Daniel: Interplanetary Teleportation *One of assassins: Body Immobilization *Ringed Baldhead: Teleportation Quotes *"Hey, Cell!" -Denma *(To Eunguy) "You all are just a pile of toxic waste!" -Yahwah *"...... Poor Yahwah. He will go postal if he ever finds out where his body is." -Deputy director of Internal Affairs *'Who in the world was that woman in his--?' -Korah *(To Cell) "How can you prove that the copied one is 100% same as the real one? Damn eternal life! It's not real. It's all a bunch of hoax for the riches." -Denma *(To Denma) "Do you think you can handle me?" -Dr. God *"Don't find me until December 24th! You Bald Eagle!" -Hawk's saved message *(To God) "You murderer!" -May Cherry Blossom *Conversation between Izumi and Sam **"Oh, God..." -Izumi **"No..." -Sam *(To Denma) "The god that I experienced... was more lonely than humans." *"A consciousness will be scattered once it is transferred to the network but you can never trust those "experts"." -Owner of planet Bella's butler *(To owner of planet Bella) "Someone stronger than you!" -God's avatar librarian robot *(To God) "I really don't like your arrogant face but I love you, client!" -Denma *(To God) "Argh! Get your penis out of my face!" -Hawk *(To Cell) "Ah, No! I want something like chicken cream spaghetti..." -Denma *"Coffee... that was not the only thing he wanted! You damn extra-planet wolf!" -God *"Do you have any idea what's happening down there? He want inside to get a coffee and suddenly does this and that... He's a crook!" -God *"Ah, shoot..." -A board member of committee *(To another board member of committee) "Hey, that's what my aides do, not me!" -A board member of committee *(To Denma) "He was a crew member who had a thick neck." -God *(To Denma) "But somehow he talked her out only in a few days. Like, saying this and that..." -God *(To Denma) "Is that thick-neck crew member some kind of love god?" -God *(To Denma) "Ah, how could I forget their vigorous yet mesmerizing night..." -God *(To Denma) "And people started to interact with others once they felt better." -God *(To third son of Hyponne family's wife) "That was the best meat that I've ever had." -Crew member *(To May) "I will... protect you!" -God *"May, I... love you." -Soobin *(To one of assassins) "Are you a Quanx? I'm a god..." -God *Conversation between Director of Pax Industries and Gosan **"Ayy... Breadhead, wuss up!" -Director of Pax Industries **"Hey! Baldhead!" -Gosan *(To Director of Pax Industries) "Yahwah...? Oh, that shaman ghost?" -Gosan *(To Gosan) "Hyper-Quanxs? Hey... I just killed one of them on the way." -Dike *'My name is God, planet Bella's god of love!' -God Gallery Volume 4 B0040388 4dafcb4b50d4b.jpg|(2) A0074161 4da840366203b.jpg|(3) 15065681293969212000.jpg|(4) Maggie.png|(5) Hador.png|(5) 20170930 210353.png|(6) 20171001 212230.png|(7) Korah.png|(8) Ford.png|(11) Hador.jpg|(11) 20110502 230339.jpg|(12) 20171011 184240.png|(13) God.png|(17) A.N.G.E.L.png|(17) Hawk.png|(22) 20110609 154718.jpg|(28) May Cherry Blossom.png|(29) Jewoo.png|(29) 20110613 201918.jpg|(30) 20110624 202146.jpg|(34) Volume 5 Pax Industries.png|(55) 2018-08-23-19-16-19.1.jpg|(55), volume 5 God.jpg|(63) Owner of planet Bella.png|(65) 15136753386689212612.jpg|(67) 15142603398619212641.jpg|(68) Soobin.jpg|(71) 20180105 153517.png|(74) 20180105 154020.jpg|(75) 20180105 154021.jpg|(75) 20180105 154130.jpg|(75) 20180105 154210.jpg|(75) 20180107 163515.jpg|(77) 20111007223223 IMAG01 2.jpg|(79) 20111021 204225.jpg|(85) Hitas.jpg|(98) 15185954710119213063.jpg|(110) 20180302 173505.png|(114) 20180302 173720.png|(114) 20180302 174002.png|(115) 20180310 162911.jpg|A.E. (3-2) 20180310 165206.jpg|A.E. (3-2) 20180311 182639.png|A.E. (3-3) 20180307 164300.png|A.E. (3-4) Category:Episodes